


You're the voice inside my head

by giorginaBM



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Sad Story, ghost!michael, i apologise in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorginaBM/pseuds/giorginaBM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wasn't around anymore and it has had serious consequences on the band and especially Luke.</p><p>Or </p><p>The one where Michael dies and at 5sos' last show, Luke sees his ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the voice inside my head

I used a prompt from a tumblr post for this :-) check it out on my tumblr! 

 

The dressing room was silent as the three boys sat in their respective corners. Silent tears trickled down their cheeks yet no sobs or sniffles were heard. All three boys were unable to form the words that they so desperately wanted to speak nor could they bare to even look at each other in fear that it would provoke more tears.  

"You’re on in 10 minutes…” John trailed off upon sighting the torn up trio. He knew all too well why they were all acting this way. “Bring it in lads,”  The three boys shakily stood up at their co-writer’s request and formed a huddle around him. 

 “It’s been a pleasure working with you boys over the years and even though tonight is your last show, I know you’ll go on to do great things. I’m proud of ya and I know… he.. would be proud of you too,” John wavered.  

“Yeah, Michael would be proud too,” Ashton spoke up, choking on the name that they hadn’t dared speak in months. It caused a sob from Luke and whimper from Calum because the truth was Michael was no longer part of the band, worse yet not even a part of life anymore.  

It had been 3 months since the incident. 3 months since all four of the boys had been casually walking down the streets of their hometown when Michael sighted a man pulling out a gun on a little girl and jumped in front of the oncoming bullet.  The bullet had punctured his left lung causing internal bleeding, and although he had survived the ambulance ride to the hospital, he sadly hadn’t survived the surgery where his heart stopped on the operating table. 

Ashton, Calum and especially Luke were devastated by the news. Luke had even fainted when the doctor told them the devastating news!  Even though Michael and him had hated each other for a solid year, the years that followed had bonded a special relationship between the two, one that boggled even the minds of their band mates. 

The three boys had desperately tried to keep the band together after the incident for Michael’s sake but the grief was all too much and too soon.  5 Seconds of Summer could never be 5 Seconds of Summer without Michael, no matter how hard or how much the boys wanted it to. So now, at the stadium that the boys first played in Sydney, the place where Michael died, was where they will be playing their last show ever as a band. 

 The trio had promised to stick together as friends even after the band was over but that looked highly unlikely from the events that unfolded in the dressing room. None could look at each other without a thought or memory of Michael reappearing, without the thought or memory of the band that will no longer be.

 “Okay, now let’s play a rocking show. One last time,” John said, sadness in his eyes.

All four of them stuck their hands in the middle, chanted the anthem from the school of rock that Michael loved so dearly, and then parted to their instruments. 

Luke picked up his guitar and began the task of tightening the straps that kept the instrument slung on his body, but it was difficult with his hands fumbling from nerves and grief.

 “Here,” he heard Calum approach from behind. 

 He gave up on trying to adjust the straps alone and allowed Calum to fix them for him. When Calum had successfully fitted them, he gave him a small smile. 

"let’s play a good show,” Calum said, patting him on the back lightly and walking to side stage for his cue. 

All Luke could think about was how this was going to be their last show, and that weighed heavily on his heart. If Michael were watching them now, he would probably be disappointed in them but to be fair he was equally disappointed with Michael for endangering his own life. Though Luke couldn’t really be mad at him because he had saved a little girl’s life. Luke quickly shook away the memory of Michael diving in front of the bullet that started to appear and instead went to position at side stage.  

The queue music started as he stepped on the marked X and Luke’s heart pumped with adrenaline.  Ashton walked onstage first to wave at the crowd before sitting behind his drum set, then when Michael usually would’ve walked on, Calum took place instead, and finally Luke.  The crowd was huge to say the least. 

They had decided on having no seating so that as many fans as possible could fit into the arena, and not one space wasn’t full. It scared them a little because the safety of their fans was most important but none of them seemed to mind and this was the last show. 

"Hi guys, I’m Ashton," Ashton started their intro.

"Hey everyone, I’m Calum," 

Silence filled the space where Michael would’ve said his introduction but that was over within a few seconds with Luke saying “Hi, I’m Luke, and we’re 5 seconds of summer!” 

He plastered a fake smile on his face and strummed the first chords of eighteen.

————————————————————————————————————————-

"Okay guys, so this is the last song..," Calum started.

"We’ve had a such an amazing journey being a band together and getting as far as we have gotten. Every moment has been the best and we can’t thank you guys enough," Ashton said.

"You, the fans, have been so kind to us and we are seriously so grateful. We would never be where we are today with out you! Thank you for everything you’ve done for us and we love you so much. This last song we don’t usually play live but we did this for you guys!" Luke finished. "It’s called the only reason,"

————————————————————————————————————————-

Everything was running smoothly until Luke sang the lyrics “Don’t talk, let me think it over. How we gonna fix this? How we gonna undo all the pain?”

He was looking over at the right side of the crowd to scan the faces of the fans in the crowd when an apparition of Michael appeared over his right shoulder.  It startled Luke to say the least and his heart rate speed up to about a mile a minute causing him to awkwardly fumble over some of the chords for a few seconds. What was Michael doing here? He didn’t have a clue what was happening and he was slightly terrified. Was this just a figment of Luke’s imagination or was this really Michael’s ghost? And if so, what was he doing here next to Luke? 

Luke continued to blankly stare at the space where Michael was, which earned a few worried glances from his band mates but he shrugged it off. He was to busy gawking over Michael playing the guitar, just like old times, right next to him to be interesting in what his band mates had to think about his state of mind.

 What he really wanted to do right now was grasp Michael in a hug and never let go but he knew that this wasn’t real to anyone else, and he didn’t know if you could even hug apparitions in the first place. The last thing he needed was everyone thinking he had gone crazier than already assumed.

"When I close my eyes and try to sleep, I fall apart, I’m fighting hard to breathe. You’re the reason, the only reason,"

"Don’t give up Luke," Michael’s voice spoke to him. "I know that I’m gone but that can’t be the reason you quit music. Music is your life and has been your dream since you were 10 years old. Keep making music Luke, do it for me. It’s what your best at. What all you boys are best at. Stay strong and remember me for the good Luke. Remember me the way I loved you,"

Tears were pouring down Luke’s cheeks but he didn’t care. Michael was speaking to him, even if it was from the other side and for one last time.  Michael gave him a small smile, whispering a goodbye before gradually fading into thin air. It made Luke’s heart clench with pain but it was worth it because now he knew what he needed to do. 

"Even though my dizzy head is numb, I swear my heart is never giving up. You’re the reason, the only reason"

This wouldn’t be the end. Even though Michael was no longer apart of their lives, they couldn’t let that be the reason for breaking up.  They may not be able to be a professional band anymore but they could still make music and jam at home. They would still remain the best of friends and they would keep doing what they loved. Luke owed it to Michael to keep the legacy of 5 Seconds of Summer going and he sure as hell planned on doing that.

"You’re the reason, the only reason"  Michael had been alive, he was the only reason for Luke staying happy, but now, he was the only reason for keeping him and his music dream alive…..


End file.
